Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not
by rockstar-101
Summary: She comes back into James' life and Sirius doesnt understand how he could hate the only family he has left especially someone so beautiful but what will it take for James to fogive her so Sirius can be with her.SiriusOC AU BITW rewrite
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**A/n: This is my rewrite of my first story, Blood is Thicker Than Water. I guess I should also label this as AU since Peter isn't in it and the events wont be exactly like the books. Please Read and Review. **

**Rating M: for sex, drug use and swear words.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter His Other Half**

A long sigh escaped his lips, he stared across the room but saw nothing. He wasn't alone in his family's living room, his best mate sat in the other sitting chair in the lavishly decorated room. Both teenage boys still wore their suits from the funerals. He sighed again, running his hand through his messy jet-black hair, his best friend looking up at him at his sudden movement. They gave each other a half smile; they both knew there was no point in pretending to be happy. Even though only one of them had buried his blood parents earlier this afternoon, his best friend considered them more his parents then his own parents. The doorbell rang.

"Not again." The one with messy jet-black hair muttered. He pushed himself up from his seat when the bell rang again. He glanced quickly at the other _I-am-sorry_ gifts that littered the floor and table in the entry to the manor. He pulled open the door without glancing outside to see who was there, "Put it anywhere over there." Nobody walked over the threshold. He glanced around the door; it wasn't a deliveryman that stood on his doorstep.

A girl that looked about his age stood on the doorstep with a duffel bag at her feet. She had on a pair of tight skinny leg jeans with a red t-shirt and vest over that. Her jet-black hair went to her elbows with a middle layer of electric purple. She had on dark black eye liner, a diamond sparkled in her nose and she was playing with the ring in her lip.

"Yeah?' He asked annoyed. She rolled her eyes at him.

"C'mon James. Don't be like that." The girl said. James stared at her dumbstruck.

"I'm I suppose to know you?" James asked, not in any mood to play games.

She snorted, "Are you serious?" She asked, shifting from one foot to another, "It's me Riley." She continued when he didn't answer. His eyes widened in horror, as he looked backed over her. He began to notice almost all the same features he saw when he looked in the mirror.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He said in disbelief, "Now, you come? Well you're a little late." He spat.

"I know I missed the funeral but would you have wanted me there?" Riley asked, her voice rising to meet his.

"Right, like I don't want you here now." James said loudly as he tried to close the door in her face but she stuck her foot out and pushed the door open.

"James, I'm sorry I haven't been the perfect sister but this is my home too." Riley yelled, as she threw the door back open.

"No, it's not."

"Prongs, what's going on?" James's friend appeared next to him in the doorway. He was looking between a heavy breathing James and a flushed faced Riley, "Who are you?" He asked Riley.

"You can't tell." She said.

"Oh, I can tell but I can't believe it." He said.

"Jacklynn Riley Potter." Riley said, "But if you ever call me Jacklynn, you wont be able to prove you're a man." She added with a playful smirk on her lips.

"The Potter charm, I see." He muttered, "Twins?" He asked, not believing his own eyes. He turned to James, "I can't believe you have never told me."

"This house is mine and Sirius's, not yours." James growled at Riley, ignoring Sirius, "Everything is ours; you don't deserve any of it." His words stung Riley.

"I loved them." Riley said quietly.

"Yeah, every time you needed bail money."

"Okay, shut it. Both of you." Sirius bellowed, "What the hell is going on?"

"James wont let me come home." Riley said as if it was plan as day.

"She left this home a long time ago. She left us all." James said; Riley rolled her eyes. Sirius stared at her as if expecting an explanation.

"One, I didn't leave them all." She said to Sirius, "I wasn't wanted."

"Bull…"

"Shut up." Sirius interrupted James.

"I wasn't the poster child that dad's campaign manager wanted." Riley said, "It didn't matter to me. I hated the life that dad was making us live. Always in the limelight, only a photo opts for good press. Mum was always upset. I couldn't do it. I was more than happy to leave. So I've traveled across Europe for the last six years; going to schools like Beuxbatons and Durmstrang during the year, working odd jobs during the summer and sometimes, in the last few years, getting a tutor instead of going to school." Riley said.

"Getting arrested. Calling only when you needed bail money. Making mum and dad miserable." James added in the same reminiscent voice as Riley. Riley wouldn't look James in the eye and Sirius assumed some of that was true.

"Their murder hurt me as much as it hurt you." Riley told him, "Everything is rightfully mine as it is yours and uhh…Sirius's."

Sirius could still see the anger boiling in James, "Prongs, you can't send her away." James gave Sirius a dirty look and Sirius knew he was being viewed as a traitor.

James swallowed hard, "Fine." He stepped aside; Riley cast Sirius a grateful look before as slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and stepped over the threshold.

"I don't want to see you, here or at school." James said to Riley's back as she stood in the entry of a home she hadn't been in for years.

Riley shrug, "Fine with me." She continued upstairs to either fix up her old room or make up one of the other rooms.

"I can't believe I listened to you." James told Sirius as the door shut behind them and they watched Riley take the stairs to a time.

"She's your sister." Sirius said as he finally loosened the tie around his neck.

"Would you have done the same for Regulus?" James asked him.

"That's different." Sirius said quietly; James gave him an incredulous look.

----

Sirius was slowly following a speedy James through King's Cross; James was in a hurry to get back to his girlfriend, since he hadn't been able to see her for the last month since she went on holiday with her family. Sirius looked around the muggle crowd, not able to spot Riley; the trio had arrived at the together but quickly lost each other. James didn't wait for Sirius at the barrier but Sirius didn't mind, he particularly didn't want to be at the reunion of the couple after being apart for a month.

Sirius took refuge in one of the compartments in the middle of the train but wasn't alone for long. The door slide open just as Sirius was starting to drift off and a tall lanky sandy haired boy walked in, dragging his trunk behind him. Sirius snorted.

"Why didn't you just shrink it?" Sirius asked with his eyes shut and a smile on his lips.

"Because Padfoot, not all of us have birthdays as early as you." The boy said. Sirius's smile widened. After storing his trunk, the boy took a seat on the bench across from Sirius, "How was you summer?"

"Good. I got an inheritance from my uncle. I'll finally be able to move out of James's after this year. Oh and some real interesting shit hit the fan two weeks ago" Sirius said. "Yeah." The boy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." Sirius said, not bothering to elaborate, "How was your summer?" Sirius continued, disappointing his friend.

"Same old, same old."

The compartment door opened once again, James and his auburn haired girlfriend took up seats next to Sirius.

"Hello Evans." Sirius said to the girl, "How are you?"

"Good Sirius, thanks for asking." She said.

"Remus, mate, long time no see." James said to his friend across from him.

"How have you been?" Remus asked with concerned; the last time he had see James was two weeks ago at his parents' funeral. James shrugged, "Lily, I heard your family took a trip to France."

"Yeah, it was amazing." Lily said and continued into a description of all the landmarks that she and her family had traveled to.

Riley slowly made her way through the King's Cross, taking in all the different people. She discreetly leaned against the barrier between platforms nine and ten before being swallowed by it. Her eyes widened at the sight of the large scarlet train; she had forgotten how invigorating the feeling of anticipation at the sight of the large train was. She weaved her way through the crowd, recognizing a few matured faces that she had seen seven years ago on her first and only trip to Hogwarts.

Riley didn't realize how hard it would be to find a compartment. In her first year, no one knew each other (except for the older students, of course) and everyone was willing to meet new people and welcomed new comers into their compartments but it wasn't as easy to meet a bunch of seventeen years olds, especially ones so different from yourself. She was nearing he center of the train and growing bored with the search of finding a compartment empty enough for her to sit in and people she was actually willing to sit with; she had come across a couple of half empty compartments with Slytherins, she wasn't desperate enough to sit with them. Riley looked into one compartment and found it had plenty of room for but she wasn't sure was willing to sit with them either but Riley was too bored and tired to continue looking. She slid the door open.

The auburn haired girl that Riley hadn't seen before was just finishing her description about her trip the Louvre when Riley opened the compartment door. She looked up at Riley with a sweet smile; Riley figured that smile wouldn't last long as long as her brother's arm stayed around the girl's shoulders.

"Look everywhere else if full and I'm too tired to continue looking." Riley explained, "I don't want to be here as much as you want me here."

Remus looked to Sirius for answers as Riley made her way into the compartment; Sirius nodded answering Remus's silent question. She sat down next to Remus; as she sat down James got to his feet.

"Lily, we better get to the Prefect's compartment." James said looking at his watch, "You coming Remus?"

"Yeah, I guess I should." Remus got to his feet, as did the girl across from her.

Riley laid out on the now empty bench as the compartment door slid closed again. She closed her eyes as she snuggled into the cushions but had the prickly feeling that someone was watching her. She opened one eye and found herself looking to a pair of grey eyes.

"Yeah?" She asked as she closed her eye again.

"We are all alone in here." Sirius said.

Riley cocked an eyebrow, "Don't worry, I've never killed anyone." She said with a smirk and added, "Yet."

Sirius laughed, "Well, I just thought that we could entertain each other. It's a long ride, you know."

"I do know. I was here for my first year but that was about the time I was planning to leave home." Riley told him.

"You were here?" Sirius asked shocked, "I can't believe I don't remember you; you seem hardly unforgettable."

Riley was shocked to feel her face heat up at his comment, "Anyways, aren't you not allowed to talk to me?" Sirius snorted.

"I don't always listen to James." Riley gave him a legitimate smile, not a smirk that he had noticed she did a lot and found himself wondering how James could hate her so much, "Want to play Exploding Snap?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said sitting up.

* * *

**A/n: So there is chapter one and the start of something between Sirius and Riley. Don't forget to Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Deal**

Sirius held his breath as he put another card on the card house that he and Riley had begun building. He started to breath after he put the card on and lean back into the bench but just as he was about to relax the cards blew up. Sirius's bark like laugh echoed through the compartment mixed with Riley's own laugh.

"We were so close." Sirius said as he put out the small fire.

"You lost." Riley said pointing a finger at him. Sirius laughed harder, "I have to go." Riley said suddenly, cutting off Sirius's laughter.

"Where you going?" Sirius asked.

"I just have to go." She said, her hands shaking as she fumbled with the strap on her bag.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked as he slowly got to his feet.

"I'm fine." She snapped at him, ripping open the compartment door and slamming it shut.

Riley pushed her way through the corridor to the bathroom. She quickly locked the door, leaning against it afterwards before slowly sliding to the floor. She took a couple of deep breaths before digging through her bag until she found the small plastic baggy she needed.

Sirius didn't know what had just happened. Sirius sat in shock staring at the door; he didn't know what to do. He was still staring at the door when James and Remus had returned.

"Still not dressed, mate?" James said drawing Sirius out of his daze.

"Are we almost there, already?" Sirius hadn't realized how much time he had actually spent with Riley building the card house.

"Yeah." Remus asked, "What have you been doing?"

"I must have dozed off longer than I thought." Sirius lied before rummaging through his trunk to find his uniform.

The weather never failed to change on the first night of the school year; the sky was cloudy and thunder cracked in the distance. Students rushed from the train to the carriages to beat the rain. Sirius stood on the platform, while the students rushed around him, he looked up at the castle in the distance; it would be last time he'd arrive here. He glanced around the station, finally seeing Riley since she had run out of the compartment. Her hazel eyes met his for a moment before she quickly looked away and disappeared into the crowd. Sirius climbed into the carriage with James, Lily and Remus.

"Well, guys this is it." James said as the carriage lurched forward; no one looked happy at his words.

"I can't believe it." Remus said.

"Seven years can never go by faster." Sirius said. They all nodded in agreement and sat in silence, as the carriage grew closer to the castle.

----

The school year has begun; the first years walked the halls in groups hoping not to get lost. The seventh years counted down the minutes to the end of every class and the end of year. The fourth and fifth years moped about another year starting. Sixth years told summer stories that weren't true. By Friday, the students were thankful for the weekend and the rest they wanted.

Riley was pressed between a wall and a strong body while hands roamed over her and a tongue attacked hers. Riley was thankful that the guy could not see the bored look on her face; she had been attracted to him the moment he approached her after charms earlier in the week but he was a boring kisser and Riley had been spending the last ten minutes trying to come up with an excuse to get away.  
"Uhh…umm…" She had forgotten his name, "You know what I have to use the bathroom." She said, pulling her neck away from his mouth and slipping her body past his, "I'll be right back." She said seductively before quickly walking away but not quick enough to look like she running away from him. Riley laughed to herself as she quickly made her way down the corridor.

"Poor schmuck." She whispered to herself as she rounded the corner with a sly glance back at her abandoned date, "Ommpf." She grunted as she collided with someone and started to loose her balance. She felt a strong pair of hands re-steady her.

"All right there?" He said; Riley tossed her hair out of her face, "Whose the poor schmuck?" He said as Riley found herself staring into a pair of handsome grey eyes.

"I thought you were going to the bathroom." Riley was knocked out of her daze at the sound of a new, not nearly as sultry, voice. Riley felt Sirius's hand slid off her hips as she mouthed the word damn.

"I didn't want to mean." Riley said, turning to face the date that she thought she had escaped.

"You did, did you?" He said stepping closer to her; the anger evident in his face but Sirius stepped in between her and the guy.

"Got a problem?" Sirius asked, calmly but the guy looked intimidated.

The guy cast Riley one more look of resentment, "No." He said before quickly walking passed Sirius and Riley.

"What the hell?" Riley asked, "Why did you go and do that?"

"Do what?" Sirius asked, starting down the corridor with Riley quickly following.

"That was my night and you just scared him away." Riley said pointing behind her in the direction the guy had walked off in.

"Weren't you walking away from him a second ago."

"No." Riley said defiantly.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow at her, "Why do you always find the need to argue with me?"

"I don't always argue with you." Riley said and Sirius's smirk grew wider. They stopped in front of a portrait of a bowl of fruit before Riley could say anymore.

"Be right back." He said before disappearing. Riley popped out her hip, resting her hand on it impatiently. Sirius reappeared a few minutes later and continued down the corridor with Riley in tow.

"I don't always argue with you; just the stuff you say is pointless and dumb." Riley said like it was common knowledge, "Plus, you were the one who already judged me and had a opinion of me before you ever talked to me."

"I did I." Sirius said to amuse her as she continued to follow him.

Riley followed Sirius up the stairs of one of the many towers in Hogwarts. The top landing was completely open and a cool wind blew around them. Riley looked around, her gaze finally looking up. Her jaw hung open as she stared at the stars memorized until Sirius handed her a glass bottle over her shoulder.

"Care to have a drink with me?" He asked. She gave him a dirty look but took the bottle.

"So, you seem to be enjoying yourself here." Sirius said after taking a swig from his bottle. She was sitting across the room from his taking swigs out of her own bottle, gagging after some extra large gulps that burned her throat.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked suspiciously.

"I've just heard a few things." He said with a mischievous smirk, "The guys like to talk."

Riley rolled her eyes, realizing what he was talking about, "You're no virgin either, Black." She told him, "You should here what some girls say about you."

Sirius shrugged, "They should be hearing what I say about them." Riley gave him a disgusted look. Riley got to her feet, stumbling a little but maintained her balance.

"I don't think we're much different." Sirius said, after a few minutes of silence where Riley roamed the room as she continued to drink.

"Yeah, we both appreciate a good romp between the sheets." Riley said laughing.

"True." He said. Riley tripped over her feet and Sirius managed to catch her before she fell. Riley wasn't in his arm for a minute before she kissed him. They both pulled back quickly at the shiver that ran through their body as their lips met but their lips met again for kiss more aggressive than the first.

---

Riley groggily made her way into the Great Hall Sunday morning in great need of food and painkillers for her terrible headache. She knew he was watching her as she made her way to the opposite end of the table from him to enjoy breakfast alone. Riley knew he followed out of the Great Hall after she had finished, even before he finally called her name when she got to the gardens on the side of castle. She had been hoping that he would give up his pursuit but she heard him follow her outside, she knew she wouldn't be getting the alone time she wanted in the gardens.

"Riley." Sirius called as he followed her though the gate to the flower gardens.

Riley put on an oblivious look before she turned to face him, "Oh, hey."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted some alone time." She said, her fingers discreetly playing with something in her back pocket.

"Need anything?" Riley looked at him confused, "I have Pepper up potions."

"No, I'm fine." Sirius nodded slowly as he walked along one of the hedgerows.

"You know I was thinking…"

"Look, it was nothing." Riley interrupted him, "We drank, we made out, no big deal." She said quickly.

"But…"

"Anyways, James would kill you if he found out." Riley added, "It's for the best." She said quietly.

"You're right." He gave her a charming smile and wink before heading out the garden.

Riley let out a sigh of relief as she watched Sirius leave; she sank behind a bush, as she pulled out a lighter and the small blunt from her back pocket.

----

Riley, frustrated, rolled onto her back to stare at the dark ceiling; it's the third night in a row that she hasn't been able to sleep, her mind and body were restless. She thought that at least after her earlier rendezvous with a handsome seventh year Ravenclaw, she would be able to sleep but it was no use. Riley ripped her blanket off her bed and headed down to the common room. She didn't know what she was going to do when she got down there; she knew what she wanted to do though, go straight up the boy's stairs to the seventh year dorms and finally get what she's been yearning after since Saturday but that was out of the picture. Riley realized that she wouldn't even have to go through all trouble, if she wanted to; when she got into the common room the fire was still alive a raven haired seventh year sat in front of the fire, reading. He hadn't noticed her and she was debating whether or not to go back upstairs and save herself the trouble of having to cover up whatever would start if she went to him right now. Riley quietly walked on her tiptoes, around the back of the couch and sat quietly on the floor next to him.

"Hey." A voice said quietly, breaking Sirius's concentration in his book. He looked to find Riley sitting next to him, wrapped up in a blanket. He hadn't even heard her cross the room from the stairs.

"It's late don't you think." Sirius said, returning to his book missing her shrug.

"You read?" Sirius gave her a pissed look, "Sorry." He continued to read as she stared at the fireplace.

"Sirius." She whispered quietly, taking the book from him. He looked up at her confused as she put the book behind her, "Fuck it all." She said before her lips crashed against his; he didn't object.

Riley got her knees, making it easier to deepen the kiss. Sirius's hands slid down her sides to her lower back before he gently laid her down on the blanket that she had abandoned when she got on her knees. Sirius broke away, hovering over her while she breathed heavily.

"Why are you doing this?" Sirius didn't know why he was asking questions at a time like this or why he was asking a question that he didn't even want her to answer.

"I don't know why." Riley said, "It was something about that kiss Saturday night that I can't stop thinking about." Sirius was glad with her answer; glad to know he wasn't the only one bothered by the kiss from Saturday, "I wanted to offer you a deal." She continued, "A no strings attached relationship; we get to continue doing what we are doing and eventually take it a little farther because god knows neither of us are any good at relationships."

"I don't think god is the only one who knows." Sirius laughed, "But I don't like your deal." He whispered in her ear, watching the goose bumps rise on her neck from his hot breath, "I don't want to wait for eventually." She let out a sharp breath before his began to suck on the sensitive spot on her neck. Her fingers had just started to get tangled in his hair when she pushed him off her.

"I think someone is coming." She said urgently, "Remember, we can't tell anyone because if James ever found out all hell would break loose, for both of us." She grabbed her blanket and hurried back up the girl's stairs, leaving Sirius on the common room floor needing her.

"Padfoot, what are you still doing down here?" A sleepy James stood on the last step of the boy's stairs, "We have double transfiguration tomorrow; McGonagall will have you hide if you start falling asleep in her class this early in the year."

"Be up in a second, Prongs." James yawned and shuffled back upstairs.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you guys are liking this version of the story better than the orginal; I think it's better. So let me know how you guys are liking it.**

**Review, please. Muchas Gracias! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Drinks, Drugs, Disaster**

Riley inhaled deeply, feeling the slight burn and tingle in her nose as she leaned back and waited for the affects. She wasn't alone but was instead locked away one of the least likely places a Gryffindor would be found, especially one with her last name. She stared up at the ceiling in a daze while the dirty blonde boy next to her on the bed inhaled the white powered. Troy Carrows is also a seventh year but a seventh year Slytherin; he and Riley were currently locked in his seventh year dorm room. He lay next to Riley on his bed before straddling her and looking down at her with a sly smile that she matched. His hands wandered her body until they came to rest on her breasts over her blouse. His hands began to slowly massage her breasts and she moaned, arching into his touch. She sat up, capturing his lips in a quick kiss before unbuttoning her shirt and sliding it off. He groaned at the sight of her half naked body before his lips attacked her, kissing her bare skin while their hands groped at each other.

Sirius was never going to let Remus set him up again. The petite brunette, Rachel Chaste, sat across from him babbling on about something he lost interest in the second she started talking. What had he been thinking, letting Remus set him up; it must have been the thought of new territory, Remus swore to him that she was someone he had not had yet and she was just his type. Sirius snorted but covered it with a cough.

"I'm having a really nice time." She said, "This was very sweet of you." She said looking at the table for two that he had set up for the two of them in common room. Sirius smiled at her, "Are you having a good time?"

"Amazing." Sirius said charmingly, taking her hand in his, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand.

He hoped to god that Riley got his owl earlier today; he was in desperate need of her, especially after this date. It had been six weeks, since their deal and they both up held their parts very well, up until recently. She claimed that she was seeing some guy that was slowly starting to become a relationship, so their nightly visits became less frequent but still happening none the less of her status.

Riley stood under the showerhead in her own dorm, letting the warm water run over her. She was doing her best to wash away the night before having to meet Sirius, not wanting share her dirt with him. Times, like now, when Riley was alone with her own thoughts, she wondered how different everything would be if they didn't have hide it all; she figured she wouldn't have been in Troy's room, ending her six weeks of being clean, and Sirius wouldn't been on the date he is currently on. The grand clock on the grounds stuck eleven; she was going to be late if she did not finish showering soon.

Sirius held Rachel's hand lightly while they stood outside her tower.

"Thanks for walking me back." She smiled at him while gently swinging his hand.

"It was my pleasure." Sirius said, slowly pulling her to him. His hand left hers and slowly snaked around her waist, closing the space between them. He watched her eyes flutter close as his face inched closer to hers. His lips gently touched hers for a few minutes before attempting to deepen the kiss but she turned away from when his tongue ran across her soft lips.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, "I can't tonight." Sirius was dumbfounded and at a loss for words, no one had ever rejected a snog with him, "Good night." She said, drawing him out of his daze with a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Night." He said absentmindedly as she went inside her tower. The clock struck eleven and Sirius worried he would be late.

Sirius hurried to the seventh floor, near the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy, where a door appeared after a few seconds of him pacing. The room had a low glow to it, the furniture in the room was in shades of black and silver with a black leather couch and large king size bed covered in silver satin sheets with a black comforter folded at the foot of the bed; Sirius knew he wasn't late, the room was what he imagined. Sirius flopped onto the couch, propping his feet up and folding his arms behind his head. The door clicked open a few minutes later. Sirius sat up to watch Riley sneak into the room, she had on a pair of jeans and dark blue hoodie and her jet-black hair was slightly damp.

"Hey." He said.

"Sorry, I'm late." She said fumbling with the hem of her hoodie.

"I wasn't waiting long." Sirius said meeting her half way and taking her into his arms, immediately capturing her lips in a rough kiss. Riley tried to take control of the kiss but Sirius refused to let her. They broke apart, catching their breath before Sirius kissed and suckled her neck while Riley worked on the buttons of his shirt.

"You did this on purpose." She breathed as she fumbled with the buttons; Sirius laughed against her neck before straightening and pulling his shirt over his head. Riley's eyes darkened in lust as her eyes roamed over his chest. Sirius attacked her neck again while his fingers sneaked up the front of her jacket, in search of the zipper. He slid it off her shoulders, kissing the exposed skin of her shoulders, while his finger lightly tickled her back until they made their way up her bare stomach to her chest. Sirius deeply moaned when he realized she wore no bra.

Riley arched into his touch, forgetting everything but the ecstasy that Sirius was making her feel. He always managed to make her forget everything else in her life, just by simply caressing her gently but passionately. Riley desperately worked on the button and zipper of Sirius's fly. His pants hung loosely on his hips while roughly pulled her closer to him to take her pants off.

"The bed." Riley gasped while she stepped out of her jeans, putting a hand on his chest and leading him to the bed.

Sirius did not let her push him on the bed but instead pulled him to her to him tenderly to give her a slow sensual kiss. Riley's hand slid up his arms to his silky raven hair. Sirius pulled her closer to him, putting a leg between hers to get her as close as possible. Riley's nails dug into Sirius shoulder when she felt his erection rub against her. Sirius gently laid her down on the bed. She shivered at the contact with the cold satin sheets.

"Satin." She moaned.

"I couldn't resist." Sirius whispered in her ear as tickled up her thighs to the waistband of her underwear and slowly tugged them off her.

Sirius pulled off his boxers, positioning himself before her. He slid inside her in one fluid motion; a sharp gasp escaped both their lips. Riley fisted the sheets while Sirius thrust in and out, bringing her closer and closer to her release. She loudly moaned throwing her back against the pillows; her clenching muscles sent Sirius into his own release. They stayed in the same position, with Sirius hovering over her, for a few minutes while they tried to level their breathing.

Sirius finally collapsed next to Riley; they did not talk to each nor did they snuggle next to each. They were not suppose to be intimate, the relationship was strictly platonic; they benefited from each other's skills and pleasures. Sirius glanced over at Riley, finally realizing that she had crawled under the sheets and fallen asleep. Her breathing was leveled and Sirius could not stop staring at her sleeping face; he wished he could know what she did that has James hating her so much. Laying on his side, Sirius brushed a piece of her jet-black hair away from her face; his eye roamed down her body that was outlined by the satin sheet that hugged her body. Sirius sighed and turned away from her.

Riley yawned and stretched; she did not want to open her eyes, she knew it was still early. Riley reluctantly opened her eyes, she was alone, his clothes were gone and hers were folded on the couch, which did not shock her. One of them always left, it was just one of the things they agreed on. Riley sighed, stretching out across the whole bed and laying on a piece of parchment. She pulled it out from under her.

_Party tonight, here._

_-S.B_

Riley let the parchment fall out of her hand while she lay sprawled across the bed.

----

The seventh year girl's dorm was littered with clothes, shoes, makeup and everything else they needed to get ready for a party. Riley was lounging on her bed reading "Rolling Stone" magazine; she wasn't rushing around the dorm like her roommates. She decided to wear what she had on, a white wife-beater with a black bra, a pair of jeans so ripped up that there were more holes than material with a black stud belt around her waist. Her roommates were gushing over each other in the bathroom then finally emerged after an hour of being in the bathroom.

"You coming Riley?" Emmaline, one of her roommates, asked while she stuffed stuff into her small purse. Riley got along better with Emmaline then her other roommates but they were still far from friends.

"Sure." Riley said, dropping her magazine on the bed.

It was the first time Riley had seen the room with any other than a bed and a sofa in it; the room had a huge dance floor with some tables and chairs scattered around the room. Riley quickly lost her roommates in the crowd. She grabbed herself a beer from the drink table and leaned up against a wall in the corner of the room. She scanned the room, noticing that there were no Slytherins in the room, she also found Sirius standing across the room. Rachel was on his arm while he laughed and talked with some of her friends. He must of felt her stare because he looked up into her eyes; she gave him a little smirk and a toast with her beer bottle. He hadn't looked away from her when James came over to him, whispered something in his ear and nodded in the direction of the door; Remus appeared at their side not much longer. Riley followed Sirius's gaze after he looked away from her, Troy and a couple of his friends had just entered. Riley knocked back the rest of her beer, planning on getting to Troy before Sirius and his friends did.

Riley grabbed Troy by his upper, dragging him backwards for a few steps.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as his friends followed.

He gave her a mischievous smile, "Looking for you of course." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Why do you always have to start trouble?" She muttered as she pushed him and his friends out the door. Riley glanced over her shoulder, to see Sirius standing at the edge of the crowd while James and Remus were turning away. Riley followed Troy out the door.

"I got us some good stuff." Troy said when they were out the door. He put his arm around her waist and leading her away from the party.

Sirius stumbled a couple of steps, he had sobered up a lot in the last hour; the party ended a couple of hours ago, James and Remus had left but Sirius stayed behind in the room, not tired enough to go to bed and a little too drunk to walk back to the tower. Someone was slumped on the floor not too far from the portrait of the Fat Lady. Her hair was draped in face with her head slumped. Sirius sauntered towards her and his stomach churned when he recognized the girl slumped on the floor, her head hung and her palms up; Sirius felt himself sobering up quickly Sirius squatted down next to her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Riley." Sirius said tapping her face, "Riley." She didn't respond, "What the hell happened to you?" He wondered out loud, his eyes roaming over her. He finally noticed the small needle like holes in both her arms and finally, seeing the ribbon that was still tied around her upper arm.

"Shit." Sirius said, quickly untying the ribbon from her arm, "Riley." Sirius taped her face a little harder then before, "Riley." She finally began to stir, "Riley." Sirius said louder and shaking her whole body. She mumbled something incoherently. She blinked a few times and stared at him before quickly trying to scramble to her feet when realizing she wasn't in the last place she remembered.

"Sit still." Sirius demanded.

Riley groaned, rubbing her head, "Where am I?"

"In the corridor outside the tower." Sirius said disapprovingly, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Riley was taken back by his sudden outburst.

"What?" She asked, closing her eyes and rubbing her head.

"This." Sirius said waving her arm in her face. Riley tried to rip her arm out of his grasp but he wouldn't let her, "What are you doing?" He was practically yelling at her.

"I don't always do this." She said, "I've never done this before tonight."

"Why are you doing it all?" Sirius asked, he paused for a second, "This is what James was talking about." He said, his voice considerably lower. Riley nodded slowly, "Why?"

"I don't know anymore." Riley said, "I don't do it as often, anymore, I swear." Riley found herself apologizing to him; afraid that he would turn on her like James did but she didn't know why she cared so much, "Just since…"

"Since?" Sirius asked, "Since, Troy."

"No." Riley said definitely, ripping her arm out of his grip and knocking him his butt when she got to her feet, "No." She repeated before giving the password to the tower.

----

The school year progressed as did the weather, a thick blanket of snow coated the grounds; relationships progressed, too. Sirius and Rachel actually became a couple; Sirius still believes he has gone crazy.

Sirius was walking Rachel back to her tower after dinner.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to Hogsmeade, grab some ice cream and some drinks." Sirius said.

"We still have classes tomorrow."

"I know but we could just kick start the weekend." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"But I'm not seventeen yet." Rachel said, untangling herself from Sirius's arms.

"No one is going to care." Sirius added, reaching out for her again but she stepped out of his reach.

"I don't think so." She said, before giving the password to her tower.

A familiar laughter stopped Sirius from wallowing in disbelief.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked, eyeing Riley.

"_The_ Sirius Black just got rejected." Riley said, lounging against the wall.

"And you think that's so funny?" He asked.

"I find it hilarious." Riley laughed.

Sirius groaned, running his hand through his hair, "Ugh…she's so, so…"

"Virgin." Riley helped.

"Yeah." Sirius said, lounging against the wall next to her.

"You and a virgin just don't work."He Hhhhdlj

"I know." He said, "Well, since I don't have any plans and you obviously don't have any plans, lets go get some drinks."

"Why not?" Riley shrugged, "You're obviously buying." She started off down the corridor, Sirius caught up with her putting her in a headlock.

"So, how have you bee?" Sirius asked, letting her head go.

"I finally ditched Troy if that's what you mean." Riley said, "And all the shit that came with him."

Riley was amazed how easy it was to get into Hogsmeade and how much easier it was for them to get drinks when they weren't even suppose to be in Hogsmeade in the first place. After a shot contest with some of the other patrons of the pub, the bartender finally kicked them out. Riley's hands roamed Sirius's body in the close confines of the secret passage back to the castle. Sirius had to keep pulling her hand out from under her shirt and away from his waistband.

"C'mon, I just want to fool around." She slurred, trying to be sexy. "Don't you want to fool around?" She pressed her body against his.

They clumsily made their way out of the tunnel, lips locked. Sirius hands roamed her body freely; he slid his hands to the back of her thighs, lifting her up to carry her to closest place to finish.

---

James and Remus were bustling around the room, getting ready for the Slytherin/ Hufflepuff match. They both decided to wake Sirius up at the last minute; they both had heard him come in late last night.

"James, get Sirius up." Remus said from the bathroom, "I'm not going to get any where near him this early."

"Thanks." James said sarcastically. He finished putting his shoes on before he pulled back Sirius's bed curtains, "What the fuck?"

* * *

**A/n: Review please. For any of you who read the original version of this story, in these last three chapters I've written the same amount that I wrote in seven in the original story; much better written (I believe, at least). Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Discovered**

Riley was lying on Sirius's chest, their sheet sprawled across their waists. Sirius had his arm around her and their breathing was in perfect rhythm. James stood shocked at the foot of the bed, his breathing and heart rate increasing.

"James, what is…oh boy." Remus said seeing Riley in Sirius's bed.

"I thought he came back with Rach." James hissed as he walked around to the side of Sirius's bed, "Not my sister." James leaned close to Sirius and smacked him across his face and head.

"What the fuck? Who the hell?" Sirius said groggily. He opened his eyes seeing a pissed off James hovering above him, a slightly amused Remus at the end of his bed and felt the warmth of Riley's body; realization dawned on him, "James, let me explain." Sirius said desperately as he carefully slid out from under Riley and pulling on a pair of boxers. He led the two to the bathroom.

"What the hell were you thinking?" James asked, shoving Sirius slightly, "Please tell me you were drunk."

"Yeah." Sirius said shyly.

"And was she?"

"Yeah."

"So you took advantage of her?" James yelled.

Sirius was taken back by his response, "No."

James ran his hand through his hair, starting to pace the bathroom, "Sirius, of all the girls you could have chosen, you chose her and went behind my back."

"I'm sorry." Sirius said, "But you can't control these things."

"Yes, yes you can. You keep it in your pants."

Sirius was trying is best not to lose his temper but James was being unreasonable and hypocritical, "James don't even go there; you have no case."

James took a deep breath instead of yelling back at Sirius, "Well, now you're awake get rid of her. None of us will tell Rachel."

Sirius sighed, "James, you're not listening to me."

"Stop." Riley said softly drawing the boys' attention to her. She was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, wrapped in the sheet from Sirius's bed.

"You." James growled rounding on his sister, "Do you like ruining everyone's lives?" Riley looked to the floor while James yelled at her, "He had a great relationship going, but did you care? NO!" Riley cringed as James yelled at her; she stood with her eyes on the floor like a little girl being reprimanded by her parents, "All you care about is yourself."

"This isn't the first time." Sirius blurted out. Riley's eyes darted from the floor to him; James spun around quickly.

"What?" James sputtered, his face growing a little redder.

Sirius was glad that James's rage was now focused on him rather than Riley but he was afraid of what James could do out of anger, "This isn't the first time." He repeated, "We've been sleeping together for a while now."

"Are you…what is…" James was at a loss from words; he couldn't think straight, he wanted to punch Sirius for sleeping with his sister but he hated Riley for screwing up everyone's lives.

"I'm sorry." Riley said trying to hold back her tears, "For all of this. I don't want you fighting with each other. Please, just stop." Riley grabbed her clothes and fled for her own room.

"You're an ass." Sirius said to James as he pushed passed him.

Slytherin won the match, not easing the tense air any. It was obvious to the whole school that James and Sirius was fighting, their shoving matches in the hall and the glares down the table at each wasn't much of a cover up but how the whole school found out what they were fighting about was a mystery. Breaking up with Rachel, actually hurt Sirius; it wasn't that he loved her but seeing her heart break as he admitted to her that it was true, that he has been sleeping with Riley behind her back, that hurt. He didn't mean to hurt her.

Riley did her best to keep herself out of the way of her brother and avoided Sirius at all costs. Riley was surprised that she missed him; they never had a relationship outside the bedroom but she still missed every moment of being without him. He made her feel loved and beautiful when he made love to her, any other guy did nothing for her but she couldn't be with him, in any way, again; it destroyed too many lives.

----

Christmas was getting closer and the students were anticipating the holiday. A fresh new powder covered the grounds and Hogsmeade every morning and the smell of Christmas was throughout the castle. It had taken two weeks for James and Sirius to start speaking to each other again; the balance was restored in the school but not everyone was the same. Sirius seemed to lacking a spark in his eye but from the outside everything seemed fine but on the inside, Sirius was broken.

Riley was leaning against the wall near the Gryffindor common room, the Ravenclaw keeper leaned over her as he talked, with one had next to her head and the other resting on her hip. Riley wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying; she just nodded every once in awhile to give the illusion that she was listening to him. She wondered why she bothered with Ravenclaws, they always feel like they have to get to know her before they snog; she smiled at her own thoughts. Her smile faltered when her eyes met a pair of grey ones; it had been the first time since being caught by James. Her stomached did a summersault and her heart raced as he refused to look away. Riley felt tears build up behind her eyes; she blinked and looked away, forcing her attention on the Ravenclaw talking to her.

It was late and Riley was on her way back to the Gryffindor tower; she was walking alone. Suddenly, someone grabbed her and pulled her into a broom closet. She was about to start yelling and hitting the guy that had pulled her into the closet when he spun her around to face him.

"Sirius." She whispered.

"I can't do this any longer." Sirius said, "I'm not spending another minute away from you."

"No." Riley said, trying to push away from him but the closet was too small, "I'm not going to ruin your friendship with James. It's not worth it."

"Yes, it is."

"Listen to yourself." Riley said aghast, "He's your best friend; he more like a brother to you then he is to me."

"Then we'll go back to before." Sirius said, "No one will know."

"We can't." She said, weakly as he pulled her even closer to him, and his thumb rubbed her jaw before lifting up her chin so he could kiss her. Their kiss was slow and sensual; Riley melted against him.

They didn't waste time; no teasing, they only wanted one thing. Riley's back was against the wooden door, while Sirius held her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He thrust in and out until they both found their release.

"Tomorrow. Normal place at nine." He kissed her light lightly, "I'll make love to you properly." He slipped out of the closet.

The next night, they both felt whole again; the passion had flowed between. Everything felt different; it wasn't about the sex anymore, it was about them. They didn't scurry away from each other in hopes of keeping it simple; Riley snuggled against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

-----

Riley hurried through the halls, she was late for Transfiguration for the third time this week; she knew McGonagall was going to kill her. She tried to sneak in while her back was turn but McGonagall had the senses of a cat.

"Miss Potter." She said whirling around; Riley froze in her tracks, "You're late…again."

"I'm sorry Professor. I was sick again this morning." Riley told her.

McGonagall eyed her suspiciously, "That's the third time this week-"

"Fifth." Riley muttered to herself.

"Maybe you should to the hospital wing."

"Yes, m'am I will."

"Take a seat."

Riley ducked into the nearest seat.

During Charms, Sirius watched, Riley hurry from the back of class, her hand clasped over her mouth. It wasn't the first time that he had noticed her hurrying from class like that; he didn't know what was wrong but he had his suspicions.

Sirius sat on the black leather couch waiting for Riley. Riley quietly walked into the room, looking a little pale. She sat down next to him without a word.

"So, how's Troy?" Sirius asked angrily.

"What?" Riley asked shocked.

"I thought you said that you were done with all his crap and everything that went along with him." Sirius yelled getting to his feet.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked exasperated and tears starting to fall down her cheek. She rested her face in her hands.

"I know that you are doing…" He didn't want to say it; "I know he has you doing drugs with him again."

"No, I'm not." Riley cried.  
"Why are you crying?" Sirius asked, softly sitting down in front of her and taking her hands in his. He never thought he'd see her cry, especially because of him.

"I don't know." She said. Sirius snorted.

"If it's not drugs, then why have you been sick all week?"

Riley took a deep breath and was quiet for a minute, "Because..." She took a long pause, "Because, I'm pregnant."

Sirius chocked on his breath, "You're what? Holy shit." Sirius said getting to his feet, running his hand through his hair and pacing in front of her, "How…it's not mine is it?"

Anger boiled up inside her; she thought of all people he would be the only one she could tell, that could help her get over the shock and fear of it all but she realized that she was wrong and all he cared about was himself, "No, don't worry Sirius, it's not your mistake."

Sirius let out a long breath, "Thank Merlin, I'm too young to be a father."

"Oh, yeah and I'm old enough to be a mother." Riley said getting to her feet.

"Who's is it?" He asked quietly; realizing that she had been cheating on him with someone else; technically they weren't together officially but he felt like they were together and finding out she had been with someone else, hurt him.

"It doesn't matter." She said, "I'll never tell him. Why screw up both our lives?"

"So you're keeping it?"

"I'm not getting rid of it."  
"What about school?"

"The nurse said I'm close to a month along, so I'll have the baby after school gets out. I can still finish." Riley explained.

"What about after?" Sirius said, "You were talking about doing Auror training with me but how are you going to do that with a baby."

"I'm not." She said angrily, "I can't do any of that now." She shook her head at him; she felt like he failed her. Riley hurried out of the room despite Sirius protests.

* * *

**A/n: Reviews would be nice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Turn of the Tide**

"James Potter." Sirius spoke into a handheld mirror; his own reflection disappearing, James's face appearing in the mirror.

"What's going on Padfoot?"

"Can you meet me by the lake?" Sirius asked, "It's important." Sirius added, seeing James's hesitant look.

"Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can." Sirius was looking at his own reflection once again. Sirius still wasn't confident in his decision; he needed help and James was the only one who could help.

The wind ruffled Sirius's hair while he stood at the lake's edge waiting for James with his hands stuffed in his pocket and standing in ankle deep snow.

"Why the hell did we have to come out here?" James complained as he awkwardly walked through the snow to Sirius's side.

Sirius laughed at his friend, "We need to talk in private and no one is out here."

"Damn right, that's because it's freezing."

"You'll survive." Sirius told his shivering friend but then fell silent. They stared out at the frozen lake with dark clouds hovering above threatening more snow; they stood side by side with their hands stuffed in their coat pockets.

"What is it Padfoot? James asked after a few minutes.

"I need you to do something for me." Sirius said; he needed to ease into the subject but he still didn't know if James would be willing to help.

James looked at Sirius worried, "Anything."

Sirius snorted, knowing that when James finds out what Sirius is going to ask, anything will have a different meaning, "Riley needs your help."

"Riley!" James said, "I thought you two ended everything."

"We did but we got back together but I think she just ended everything again." Sirius said, "But that's not the point. She needs my help and she really needs you."

"I'm not helping her." James said, anger rising in his voice, "I don't understand why you're pushing this so much. I don't try to make you get along with Regulus."

"But this is different."

"No it's not." James yelled.

"She's in trouble." Sirius pleaded.

"And Regulus isn't?"

Sirius ran his hand through his hair, "I know Regulus is in trouble but I can't help him. You can still be there for Riley." James huffed, "James, she's pregnant."

James froze in mid-step, "What?"  
"She's pregnant."

"You got her pregnant?" James asked in a dangerous low tone.

"No. I don't know whose it is but I don't think she can do this by herself. She's going to need you." Sirius said, placing a hand on James's shoulder, "You're all she has." Sirius headed back to the warmth of the castle.

Riley groaned, throwing her book across the room; she couldn't concentrate which was starting to happen more frequently. She knew why. Her hands slowly ran her hands over her lower stomach. Riley jumped when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said, sitting up and putting a pillow over her lap. James walked through the door, "How did you get up here?"

"I have my ways." He said, scooping up her charms book, setting it on the desk before sitting down.

"Lily isn't here." Riley slid off her bed, grabbing her book off the desk and back to her bed.

"I wasn't looking for Lily." James said. Riley tried to focus on the charms book and ignore James, "Ri." He said softly; Riley looked up at him in shock, he hadn't called her that since they were kids.

Riley swallowed, "What James?" She coldly.

"I'm sorry." He said, "For everything." Riley felt the tears fall down her cheeks; she cursed her out of wack hormones, "Look, Sirius told me." Riley rolled her eyes, "I want you to know that if you need anything, you can come to me." Riley didn't say anything but fell into James's arms crying.

"I'm sorry for the pain I caused you." James brushed her hair out of her face.

"Riley, who's the father?" He asked, "You shouldn't have to do this by yourself."

Riley bit her lip, "It doesn't matter. I wont ever tell him; he has his whole life in front of him."

"And so do you."

"Not anymore."

James sighed, "Alright. Just remember Sirius and me are here for you."

"Thank you." Riley hugged him again.

Riley was half asleep when she got back to her dorm and was engulfed in a strong hug. Riley stood frozen her hands at her side while auburn hair attacked her face.

"Congratulations." Lily said, holding Riley.

"James, told you." Riley said dryly while Lily continued to embrace her.

"Yes." Lily said, "You're going to have…"

"Don't." Riley said cutting off Lily's cheer, "I don't need everyone knowing before they have to."

"Aren't you so excited?" Riley stared at Lily dumbfounded.

"I'm seventeen years old, you try being happy." Riley said, pushing pass Lily to the bathroom.

---

Through New Years and through Valentine's Day, Riley was able to hide the fact that she was pregnant but by the time St. Patrick's Day finally came around, the school could tell. Troy was the first of the "concerned" guys to approach her. He quietly approached her while she was studying by herself in the back of the library.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Troy asked, standing behind one of the chairs across the table from Riley. Riley shrugged, returning to her reading, "Look Riley, people are starting to talk; they say you're…that you're…"

"Pregnant." Riley finished for him.

"Yeah." He said, scratching the back of his neck, "I was…I want to know if it's mine."

Riley rolled her eyes, keeping them on the pages of her book, "No, Troy it isn't yours. Don't worry."

"Oh…okay." He said sliding his chair out, "Thanks. I'll talk to you later." Riley didn't look up at him as he left, she didn't watch him walk away but once she heard the library door shut her emotions took over; she covered her face with her hands, sobbing. She took deep breaths trying to re-steady her breathing; she angrily whipped away her tears and quickly packed up her stuff.

The moment she stepped into the tower, she was relieved of her bag.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not do that?" She asked looking at her up at her brother.

"How long is it going to take you to learn that I'm not listening?" He smirked at her while they made their way up the boy's, "I got you another doctor's appointment."

"Thanks."

"But I wont be able to go with you this time, Sirius is going." James said.

"That's fine. You guys don't always have to go with me." Riley said, striding into the room after James.

"We're not going to let you go by yourself." Sirius told her. Riley paused in mid step on her way to the bathroom with a small gasp; she put her hand on the side of her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

A smile slowly crept over Riley's face, "The baby kicked." She grabbed Sirius's hand and placed it on her stomach where her hand once was, "Do you feel it?"

"Yeah." Sirius said dreamily, "There's actually a baby in there." Riley laughed at him, "That's amazing."

Riley stared up into his grey eyes with a smile on her face for the first time in four months, "It is, isn't it?"

* * *

**A/n: Review please, I would really love it. Hopefully I'll have an update again soon, since the rest of my week should be chill.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada, I'm not the brilliant creator of these amazing characters, blah, blah, blah…**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Bouncing Baby Girl**

Riley sat in the blue waiting room chair, bouncing her foot and staring at the fish in the tank across from her. Sirius sat next to her flipping though a highlights magazine.

"Mrs. Potter." The muggle nurse called.

"Miss." Riley corrected as she got to her feet.

"I'll wai…"Riley grabbed Sirius's hand before he could finish and pulled him to his feet and dragged him through the door to the back of the doctor's office.

"Change into the gown and the doctor will be with you soon." The nurse said handing Riley a gown before leaving.

After changing, Riley sat on the examining table, between the folded stirrups while Sirius examined the machine next to the examining table. Riley could tell he was slightly uncomfortable by his stiff stance.

"If you don't…" She started.

"No, I'm fine." Sirius said walking around the examining table to lean against the wall.

"I'm glad you're here." Riley admitted.

"We're not going to make you go this alone." Sirius said; Riley gave him a weak smile just before a knock on the door and it was slid open. Riley's doctor, Dr. Laura, is a middle-aged muggle with three kids of her own.

"Hello Riley." She smiled at her after she glanced at Riley's chart, "Oh, I see Mr. Potter couldn't make it today."

"No, my _brother_ couldn't come." Riley said, reminding her doctor that James was her brother, "This is Sirius."

"Pleasure, Are you the father?"

"No." Riley and Sirius answered quickly.

"Why don't we just get started then?' Dr. Laura said, with an uncomfortable smile, "Four months now, correct?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead and lay back." She put aside Riley's chart. She washed her hands before sitting at the foot of the examining table. Riley didn't glance at Sirius while the doctor examined her but out of the corner of her eye she could tell he had become even more uncomfortable; she usually made James wait outside until the doctor was done with this part but considering Sirius has seen all of her already she didn't care if he stayed in the room or not, he couldn't see anything anyways.

"Everything seems to be in order." Dr. Laura said; Sirius snorted, trying to mask it with a cough but Riley couldn't hide her amusement. Dr. Laura gave Sirius a disapproving look as she flipped on the ultrasound machine next to Riley. Riley shivered at the cold jelly that was squirted onto her stomach. Riley motioned for Sirius to come to her side.

"You can see the baby." Riley explained to him.

"There's the little bugger." Dr. Laura said. She pointed out the head and the torso in the ultrasound picture, "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" She asked.

"No." Riley said.

"Yes." Sirius said the same time as Riley; both the doctor and Riley stared at Sirius, "Uh...sorry."

"I don't want to know right now." Riley said.

"A lot of women like to be surprised," She said turning off the machine, "I will see you next month. It was a pleasure meeting you Sirius."

"That's your doctor!?" Sirius said once they were outside on the muggle street and on their way to the alley behind the doctor's office to apparate back to Hogsmeade, "Everything is in order." Sirius laughed, "She doesn't pick her words very well."

Riley laughed, "I know, I know. She always seems to forget James is my brother, too."

"Ready?" Sirius asked holding out his hand for her once they were hidden in the alley. Sirius embraced Riley, they were so close he could smell her shampoo and his cologne enveloped her. Neither Riley nor Sirius noticed that they had appeared in Hogsmeade; they stood in the street, not wanting to let go. It had been awhile since Riley was in Sirius arms, she missed the feeling; she felt a warm tear roll down her cheek. Sirius knew he should let her go but he couldn't do it; he wanted to feel more of her, he wanted to run his fingers through her luscious hair and look into her never ending eyes. Riley blinked back her tears and pulled herself away from Sirius; she couldn't do this to him, her life is on a different track then him now.

"I'm tired. I think I want a nap before dinner." Riley lied; not daring to look him the eye. Sirius nodded and silently made his way back to the castle.

-------

Riley was sitting on the couch in the Potter manor, she is alone in the house since James and Lily moved into their own house and Sirius moved into his own flat after graduation and Riley couldn't bear to sell the manor that had been in their family for five generations. Riley held the flashlight to her stomach and turned it on; she felt the baby move towards the direction of the light and a small smile crept on Riley's face.

"Hey." Riley jumped, "Sorry." Sirius said, walking around the couch, "What are you doing?" Sirius asked, seeing Riley sitting on the couch with a flashlight to her stomach.

Riley laughed, "The baby responds to the light."

"Oh." He said, bouncing on the balls of your feet, "Have you been upstairs today?"

"Not since this morning. James was fumbling about up there earlier; I guess he forgot some stuff. You too then?" Riley said.

"Not exactly. Come on." He held out his hand for her and helped her off the couch and up the stairs. He tapped the doorknob of the room that use to be Sirius's, he pushed open the door and stood aside for her. He flipped on the light as he walked in after her. Riley stared around the room with her mouth wide open.

"When did you do all this?" Riley asked as she ran her hand over the wood of the whit crib that was in the middle of the room. The nursery she stood in was decorated in pale yellow and white with plenty of stuffed toys, a changing table, wardrobe and rocking chair.

"The other day when Lily took you to lunch."

"Whose idea was this?"

"Mine." Sirius said, "James and Lily helped me pick everything out; they thought I'd mess it all up."

"It's beautiful." Riley said with a tears falling down her cheek, "Thank you." She hugged him then kissed him lightly on his lips.

Sirius ran his tongue over lips, "And this door is connected to your room." Sirius said quickly, side stepping around Riley to a door just behind her.

Riley forced a smile, "That's smart."

----

With in the next month, Riley began having Braxton Hicks and felt like a whale. Sirius took time out of Auror training to take her to the doctor once a week but she was alone when it finally happened. She had just finished showering and was in a set of sweats, digging through the refrigerator looking for a snack when she suddenly felt the water run down her leg and puddle at her feet. Riley froze, she knew what was happening but she couldn't believe; she suddenly forgot everything she had to do. She took a couple deep breaths after the first of the contractions passed. She calmly walked through the manor, gathering her bags that Sirius made her pack last week. She knelt in front of the fireplace, just as the second wave of contractions started; she waited until they passed before tossing a handful of floo powder.

"Sirius." She called, hoping that he hadn't gone to the pubs after he finished training, "Sirius." Sirius shuffled into the room with a towel around his waist, water dripping down his body.

"Riley?" He asked confused when he didn't see her in the fireplace.

"Down here." She said.

"What's going on?" He asked, kneeling down so they were eye level.

"Well, ummm…I'm in labor." Riley said as calmly as could.

"Bloody hell." Sirius said, jumping to his feet, "I'll be there in a second." He said running to his room.

"Owl James please." Riley yelled as he ran away. Riley sighed and sat back in front of the fireplace to wait for Sirius; she was struck with more contractions; she prayed he would be here soon.

Sirius practically fell out of the fireplace a few minutes later, almost tripping over Riley. She gave him a half smile as she looked up at him; he had sweat dripping from his brow, he obviously hurried as fast as he could.

"James, Lily and Remus are going to meet us there." Sirius said quickly, helping her up and grabbing her suitcase, "Can you apparate?" Riley nodded and shrugged. Sirius held her by her arm and apparated her to outside the hospital doors.

"Are you crazy?" Riley screeched, quickly looking around to make sure no one saw them apparate in, "Someone could have seen us." She continued to reprimand him as he pulled her into the hospital.

"She's having a baby." Sirius yelled at the receptionist.

Riley rolled her eyes and quickly apologized for him, "I'm in labor." She said more calmly. The receptionist motioned for someone and a nurse brought Riley a wheelchair, taking her to a delivery room.

The contractions began coming one after the other and the pain was still intense even with the medicine. By the time Lily and James arrived, Riley was screaming at Sirius to stop pacing or she was going to chuck him out the window. Lily stayed by Riley's side while James and Sirius went to wait in the hall.

"Push, you're almost there." The doctor said.

"I can't." Riley whimpered, sweat dripping from her hair.

"Just one more. That's all." Lily cooed, brushing Riley's hair out of her face, "Just one more."

"I don't know if I can." Riley sighed.

"Ready." The doctor said, "Push." Riley screamed as she pushed; her screams faded away and replaced by a baby's cry.

"You did it." Lily cheered. Riley sighed in relief, lying back against the pillows, breathing heavily.

"Here you go mama. Your new baby girl." The doctor said, handing her a cleaned up baby girl with a dark hair and light grey eyes wrapped in a blanket.

"I'll go get the boys." Lily said.

Riley couldn't stop smiling as she held the little bundle in her arms; she didn't notice Lily return with James, Sirius and Remus.

"Hey." She said softly, finally looking up from her baby.

"She's beautiful." James said.

"Hold her." Riley said, "She's your niece." James reluctantly held out his arms for the small bundle, "Mind her head." James wondered over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room with the new baby in his arms. Sirius sat on the edge of the bed next to Riley while they watched James with the baby.

"She's beautiful." Sirius told her.

"She is."

"Have you decided on a name?" He asked.

Riley looked at him shocked, "I haven't. What names do you like?"

"I always liked the name Audrina."

"That's a beautiful name." Riley said pondering it a for a second, "Audrina Marie."

"I like that."

James stared down at the beautiful baby in his arms. Her eyes hypnotized him but he felt like her eyes were so familiar. James looked over at Sirius and Riley on the bed, his eyes meeting Sirius's for a second before looking back down at the squirming baby in his arms; James eyes grew wide with shock.

----

Sirius could hear Audrina's cries from downstairs when he apparated in. Fear struck him as he hurried through the house to the baby's room. He threw open the nursery door, Riley was sitting with her back against the crib crying while Audrina cried in her crib.

"Riley?" Sirius said, as he slowly stepped into the room.

"Three months." Riley sobbed, "She hasn't stopped crying. That's all she does." Riley continued to cry, "She eats, barely sleeps and cries in between. I haven't slept."

"I'll take care of Audrina." Sirius said, "Come on." Sirius easily scooped Riley into his arms and carried her to her room. He laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. He quietly closed the door connecting Riley's room to the nursery and carefully picked up Audrina. He took Audrina to the living room downstairs.

Riley could feel the warmth of the sun against her face and couldn't hear the cries of Audrina; she felt so rejuvenated. Riley remembered Sirius coming to her house and putting her in her bed. Riley slid out from under to covers; she peeked her head into the nursery but neither Audrina nor Sirius was in there. Riley hurried downstairs. She stood, shocked, in the entry to the living room. Sirius was lying on his back asleep with arms holding Audrina safely on his stomach. Riley felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to talk." James said, staring at Sirius and Audrina on the couch.

* * *

**A/n: Hopefully I'll have another chapter up before the end f the week; I'm on Spring Break, so I have the time, especially during the next few days while my friends are out of town for the beginning of the week. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**A/n: MadeAnge, I know I told you I would have this up on Monday, I feel so bad that it took me so long…Sorry for the long delay, my spring break was busier then I thought it would be!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: No More Secrets**

"Let me…" Riley said, motioning to Sirius and Audrina on the couch.

"No, let them sleep." James said, gently pulling her out of the room, "We need to talk alone." Riley glanced back over her shoulder at Sirius and Audrina before letting James lead her to kitchen. They walked around the kitchen until they settled across the room from each in silence. Riley cleared her throat.

"Right." James said uncomfortably, "I've kept my mouth shut for three months but I'm not going to any more." Riley looked confused, "You have to tell me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Riley said still confused.

"The dark hair, which you both have, the eyes, her face." James rambled.

"James." Riley said grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly, "You're not making any sense!"

"Sirius is Audrina's father." James said, not as a question but as a statement. Riley looked like a deer in the head lights; she slowly walked away from James, "That's why you wanted him at as many doctor appointments as possible; you had him experience everything possible with him. He's her farther."

Riley stared out the window, taking a deep breath and nodded slowly, "Yeah, Sirius is the father. I never slept with anyone after we started having sex again and yes that's why I insisted on him being there for everything because if I ever do tell him, he wont have missed anything."

"Why don't you tell him? He loves Audrina." James said, "And you."

"I can't do this to him." Riley said, "I've said it before, I'm not going to screw up his life." Riley pushed passed James and he quickly followed.

"Riley…" James called after her and followed her to the living.

"James please." She begged quietly while scooping Audrina up. Sirius woke up with a start, grabbing for Audrina, "Sirius, it's okay." Sirius rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, giving Riley a goofy smile.

He groaned as he sat up rubbing the back of his neck, "Sleeping on the couch wasn't a good idea."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Riley said bouncing Audrina gently, "I should feed her." Riley gave James a look of warning as she passed him on her way out of the room.

------

Riley sat in the front pew of the church, listening to her brother give his vows but her eyes were glued to Sirius. He looked so handsome in tuxedo and she wished she could tell him so. James hadn't stopped bugging her since she admitted the truth to him but she continued to stand behind her reasoning but it began getting harder and harder since James and Sirius finished their Auror training; Sirius seemed to spend more time at her place then his own apartment and she knew Audrina loved him; Riley could tell she enjoyed every minute of playing with him.

Sirius stood off to the side, sipping his drink, while the other guest mingled with each other and congratulated James and Lily on their nuptials. Sirius eyes landed on Riley showing off Audrina to the Weasleys. He watched how her face lit up when she laughed and smiled and he pictured the serine look in her eyes whenever they made loved, how he yearned to see that look again. Sirius forced a smile as James maneuvered through the crowd to his best man.

"How are you? You seem a little anti-social" James said.

"I'm fine." Sirius said as nonchalantly as he could. James followed Sirius's eye through the crowd to his sister and niece. James patted Sirius's shoulder apologetically before heading back into the crowd.

Riley wandered through the crowd, she finished putting Audrina to bed in James and Lily's room and just returned to the party. Her stomach flipped flopped as her eyes suddenly met a grey pair. She gave him a weak smile and he made his way through the crowd.

"Thirsty?" He asked, offering her a drink.

"I shouldn't drink." Riley said, "I have to get Audrina home in a little bit."

Sirius shrugged and poured the drink into his cup, "How such little time can change a person."

"Not time, circumstances." Riley said.

"So how you handling everything?" He asked.

"Fine." She lied, "Everything is getting better."

He stared deep in her eyes, "I miss you." He admitted.

"I don't think I can do this again." Riley said, "It's been too hard to give you up each time and I don't want that pain again."

Sirius grabbed her arm as she tried to turn away from him, "Who says you have to give me up again?"

"Sirius I come with baggage now." Riley said, "You're not ready to be a father or have to have all that extra responsibilities."

"I think I can decide that for myself." Sirius said.

"Because you want to get laid doesn't mean to have to pretend to be a father until you find an easier broad." Riley said, ripping her arm out his grip.

"I don't want sex." Sirius said, "I miss you, just you. Let me take you out."

"I can't…Audrina." Riley said.

"James and Lily will watch her." Riley looked into his pleading eyes and lost all ability to say no.

"Fine."

"Tomorrow at eight." He kissed her cheek and headed to James.

---

Riley sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror, James had just left with Audrina and Riley never realized how much she would miss Audrina. Her foot bounced as she stared at her reflection, trying to readjust her shirt and debating whether or not to cancel on Sirius and go get her daughter back..

"Riley." Sirius's voice called from the living room; it was too late to cancel now. She grabbed her purse and hurried downstairs. She gave him half smile when she met him in the living room, "Audrina will be fine with James." Sirius said rubbing her arms reassuringly.

"I know." Riley said mustering up some fake confidence, "So, where we going?' Riley asked trying to show some interest in the date; as much as she wanted to be with Sirius, she couldn't help but worry about Audrina. She also had to worry about James's threat, she had to tell Sirius tonight or James would.

Riley only half listened to Sirius, paying attention enough to nod or mutter an agreement; she was trying to figure out how to tell someone he is a father.

"Let's take a walk." Sirius said, slipping his hand in hers and leading her down the muggle street. They stumbled across a park and Riley dragged him to the swings.

"I never cheated on you." Riley finally said after they had been sitting in silence, rocking themselves on the swings with their toes.

"Huh?" Sirius asked, stopping swinging.

"I know we weren't really together but I never cheated on you. I cared too much for you to do that." Riley said, she could tell he wasn't getting what she was trying to tell him, "I never slept with anyone but _you_." Riley bit her lip while Sirius processed her words.

"But then who is…" he trailed off as he put all the pieces together, "Then…"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah. You're Audrina's father."

"How could you not tell me!" He yelled jumping to his feet, "Who do you think you are keeping this from me?"

"I didn't want to hinder your dreams."

"You're all I've dreamt about." Sirius said, "You don't know what could have happened."

"I'm sorry." Riley pleaded, "I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you did." Sirius said, "All this time I thought you had been with someone else and that Audrina was some other guy's and every time I looked at her, all I could see was what I lost and how I could never have that because you wouldn't give me the chance."

Riley hid her face in her hands for second before running her fingers through her hair, "I messed up. I was wrong; I realize that now, you make the perfect father and you were still able to do everything you wanted accomplish."

Sirius knelt on the ground in front of her, placing his hands on her thighs, "But I want the chance to do it all. I want to be there for everything and for her always. And for you." Riley smiled down at him, "Come move in with me, both of you."

"In your flat?"

"It's not just a flat and you know it." Sirius said, "There's plenty of room. For god sakes you know how much my Uncle liked to impress with his galleons." Riley couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't get rid of the manor."

"You don't have to, just move in with me." His eyes pleaded with her.

"I can't move in with you." Riley said. Sirius looked defeated, "It's not that I don't won't want to but just because we have child together doesn't mean we just jump into a committed relationship."

Sirius nodded, "I don't care how long it takes. I love you." He took her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. Sirius pulled her to her feet, their lips never parting as the kiss deepened and their bodies pressed closer together.

Sirius pulled apart, "It's getting late. We should go pick up Audrina." He took her hand and apparated to James and Lily's house.

Riley stood back while Sirius stood over the crib and watched Audrina contently sleeping before he carefully picked her up, making sure not to wake her. Back at the manor, he carefully put her in her room and quietly sneaked out, never waking her once. Riley was leaning up against the banister outside Audrina's room, waiting for Sirius.

"Night." He said, pausing in front of her. Riley grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his, before he could walk away. She gently pulled him closer to her.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" She suggested, with a lustful glint in her eye that Sirius hadn't seen her with in a long while.

"I thought you said we can't just jump into a committed relationship." Sirius said, letting her hands wander to his waist and her fingers loop around his belt loops.

"I thought we established a long time ago that neither of us can do relationships." She said with a smirk.

"But it's different now. We're different now." Sirius said, nuzzling her neck, "It's better if I go back to my own place."

Riley side stepped around him, "You can sleep in one of the extra rooms. You can be here when she wakes up; I'm sure she'll like that." Riley gave him one more smile before slipping into her own room.

Sirius was standing over Audrina's crib watching her sleep the next morning; Riley stood in the doorway from her room to Audrina's nursery watching Sirius. He reached down and took Audrina's small hand in his. Riley ran her hands across Sirius's back before standing next to him.

"Maybe we could give it a try." She said, not looking at him but down at Audrina.

* * *

**A/n: Hopefully I'll have time to write more this week; I'm also working on the next update for Blossoming (I am more than halfway done with that). Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of it.**

**A/n: This chapter is a little fluffy but I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Leave it to Beaver-esque**

Riley was so exhausted when she finished moving her stuff into Sirius's apartment. Despite Sirius's arguing, she moved her stuff into a separate room. She collapsed onto the couch with a long sigh. She heard Sirius's bark like laughter and peeked through her fingers to see him hovering over the back of the couch, staring down at her. She gave him a smile before pretending to drift to sleep. He laughed again and slid over the back of the couch, tickling her sides as he lay on top of her.

"Okay, I'm not asleep." She laughed. Sirius propped himself up, looking down at her with smile. Riley ran her fingers through his hair, holding back his bangs to keep the hair out of his bright eyes. He leaned down, capturing her lips in a slow passionate kiss; almost instantaneously Audrina's cries sounded from the baby monitor on the coffee table next to them. Riley pulled away, biting her lip as she stared up at him.

"I got it." Sirius said, carefully climbing off her. Riley relaxed on the couch, deciding that moving in with him may have been better than she imagined.

"Riley." Sirius's cried. She sat up quickly as Sirius emerged from Audrina's room holding her at arm's length, "Dear god it smells." He said holding her out to Riley.

"She needs to be changed." Riley chocked back a laugh.

"Here." He said, pushing Audrina to Riley.

"Oh no." Riley said holding her hands up, "You don't get to pick and chose."

"But it's gross." He whined, while Audrina squirmed in his hands.

"Sorry babe." She said and he continued to look hopeless, "Come on. I'll help you."

Sirius continued to carry Audrina at arm's length, she began to laugh and Riley couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. She told Sirius how to change a diaper while standing back and letting him do it all on his; enjoying his cringing faces the whole time.

"Don't feed her anymore." Sirius said, following Riley out of the Audrina's room, "She'll do that again." Riley laughed as she pulled one of Audrina's bottle out of the refrigerator and popped into the microwave. She tested the bottle before giving it to Audrina.

"You know, if this a problem we can just move out." Riley said.

"You know I'm just kidding." Sirius said, taking Audrina and the bottle from Riley. Riley gave him a half smile, "Why don't you go take a shower and relax for a bit?" Sirius suggested.

"Okay, put her to bed after she eats." Riley said, kissing Audrina on the forehead, "Don't forget to burp her."

"Don't worry. I got this." Sirius said. Riley nodded and headed to her bathroom.

Sirius gently laid Audrina in her crib, kissing her, covering her with her blanket and making sure her stuffed dog was next to her. Sirius hovered above the crib, watching Audrina for a few minutes until she drifted to sleep. He made sure the baby monitor was on before flicking off the lights. Sirius could still hear the shower running when he knocked on Riley's bathroom door; after no answer he quietly pushed open the door. The room was steamy, the mirrors and the glass of the shower door was fogged up but he could still make out Riley, with her back arched and head back, standing under the shower head. Sirius was paralyzed for a moment as he watched her run her hands through wet hair and how her long dark hair stuck to her body as she moved out from under the showerhead.

"Hello?" Sirius was ripped out of his trance by her voice.

"It's me." Sirius said and she stuck her head around the shower door, "I just wanted to tell you that she fell asleep and I'm going to put the extra baby monitor in your room and I have my own."

"Okay." She said. Sirius stood frozen watching the water drip down her lips, "Thanks." He gave her an awkward smile before rushing out of the bathroom.

Sirius stared at the ceiling while he lay in his bed. He couldn't get the image of Riley's foggy outline in the shower out of his mind. It was making him unable to sleep and extremely tense. He didn't hear his door open and click shut; he didn't see the dark outline of someone until the person stood at the edge of the bed but then he still didn't say anything. He felt the bed dip down and someone crawl under the blankets next to him.

"Riley?" He whispered, rolling onto his side.

"I thought you would be asleep." She whispered, even though they were the only two in the room.

"I can't sleep." He admitted.

"Neither can I. Can I stay here?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that." Sirius pulled her closer to him. He kissed her bare shoulder; he kissed to the base of her neck. She turned her head to him, so he could kiss her lips. She turned her body towards him and he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away and rested her head on his chest. Their breathing was in rhythm and she could hear his heart beat while she just lay in his arms.

Sirius thought he was still dreaming when he heard the crying of a baby but he quickly realized that the cries were coming from the baby monitor on his nightstand. Riley was still wrapped up in his arms, her dark hair sprawled out on the pillow next him. He carefully untangled himself from her and she curled into the blankets, rolling to her side. Sirius shuffled out of the room in his boxers to Audrina's room. She stopped crying when she saw Sirius walk into her room.

"Were you just lonely?" He asked her as he lifted her out of the room, she had a grip on her stuffed dog, "Let's go wake mommy up." Sirius told her, bouncing her slightly causing her to giggle. Sirius kissed her cheek as he made his way back to his own room.

Riley had rolled onto her back by the time they had returned to the room.

"Go wake mommy." Sirius said as he gently sat on the bed and put Audrina down next to Riley and Audrina put her hair in her mouth. Riley groaned as she began to wake, until she saw Audrina putting her hair in her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked her playfully, lifting her up so Audrina was hovering above her.

"She wanted to see her mommy." Sirius said as Riley put her back down on the bed. Riley was taken back for a second when Sirius called her mommy; she knew she was a mother but hearing it from him, shocked her. Audrina played with her small stuffed dog, kicking her legs. Sirius leaned over Audrina and kissed Riley on her forehead.

"Morning." He told her.

"She slept through the night this time." Riley said, "I think she likes it here."

"I like her here too." Sirius said, playing with her feet, "I should be getting ready for work." Sirius watched Audrina try to roll onto her stomach and lifted her up, helping her, "Maybe I'll call in sick."

"No!" Riley said quickly, "Don't, that's what I don't want happening."

"What's one day?" Sirius begged, "I was only joking." Sirius said when Riley opened her mouth to answer.

"See you when I get home. I wont be late." Sirius said; finding the whole thing very Leave it to Beaver-esque. He kissed Riley then Audrina before apparating out.

* * *

**A/n: Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't' own any of it.**

**A/n: I've been trying to upload this for about a week but wasn't working.**

**Also, my thoughts go out to anyone who knows any in Virginia and at Virginia tech; being in college and hearing about a shooting at a dorm in Virginia, it's scary and I can't imagine going through that. I wish everyone safety.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Wake Up Call **

Sirius came home to Riley making dinner but she looked anything but June Cleaver; she had on a pair of tight low rise jeans and midriff baring AC/DC t-shirt with her lip ring back in her lower. Sirius watched her bend over Audrina's playpen, his eyes wandering down her back to her butt in her tight jeans.

"Oh, you're finally home." Riley said, finally noticing Sirius.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late." Sirius said, picking up Audrina and kissing her forehead.

"Dinner should be done soon." Riley said stirring the pasta sauce that she was making, "You should have enough time to shower and change if you want."

Sirius gently put Audrina down, "Yeah sounds good."

Riley nearly dropped the plates as she made the way from the kitchen to the dinner table. He was still towel drying his hair and water dripped down his bare chest while he stood in the doorway to his bedroom.

"Hungry?" She managed to say.

"Oh yeah." He said, throwing his towel over his shoulder.

They sat across from each at the table with Audrina in her crib next to the table. Sirius helped Riley clear the table and load the dishwasher after dinner. He pinned her against the counter after they finished loading the dishwasher.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he pressed his body against hers. He moved her dark hair to one shoulder, kissing her exposed neck; he felt her melt against him. He captured her lips in a quick kiss before sucking on her lower lip with his tongue playing with her lip ring.

"I've missed that." He said nipping her lips again, giving special attention to lip ring. Riley opened her mouth to speak but lost the ability to speak when Sirius nibbled on her neck. Sirius's hands slid under her shirt, massaging her stomach and making their way up to her breasts. Sirius started to pull off her shirt and Audrina began to cry. Riley pulled her lips away from Sirius.

"She's tired. I need to put her to bed." Riley said, finding the ability to speak again and the to hold herself up. Sirius let her walk around him without any dispute.

Riley lingered in Audrina's room long after she had fallen asleep and when she remerge Sirius's bedroom door was closed; she retreated to her own room.

------

Audrina crawled around the room while Riley cleaned the living room. Riley watched her as she sat up, dropping her toys to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Riley cooed, scooping her up. Riley made faces at her and Audrina explored her face, every once and a while grabbing her lip ring. Riley chuckled, "I think it's time for a nap." She said taking her to her nursery before slipping into her own shower.

Sirius was frozen when he apparated home. Riley was in only a towel, bending over to pick up Audrina's toys. Just a little bit of her butt peeked out from under the hem of her towel. Sirius couldn't suppress the growl from deep in his throat. Riley straightened quickly, whipping around.

"You're home early." She said startled. Sirius didn't say anything; instead he crossed the room quickly, his lips attacking hers. He backed her against he wall, pinning her body with his.

"Where's Audrina?" He asked.

"I just put her down for nap a few minutes ago." Riley said out of breath.

Sirius kissed her again but not as desperate as the first. Riley pulled away to pull his shirt over his head and undoing his belt and button. She kissed him again, threading her fingers through his raven hair. He untangled himself from her, taking her by her hand and leading her to his room. He relieved her of her towel before gently laying her on the bed. He kissed every inch of her bare skin, sucking on the sensitive spots of her body that he knew so well. He drove her to frenzy with his teasing fingers and her moans and gasps drained him of his self-control. He watched her mouth round in a small O as he brought her over the edge. Her chest was heaving and his mouth went to her breast, his tongue playing with her nipple. She arched her back into his touch and mouth. Her foot ran up his leg.

"Sirius, please." She gasped.

Sirius finished taking his pants and positioned himself between her legs. He kissed her as he thrusted into her. Her fingers gripped his shoulders as he thrusted into her, her fingers ran down his arms to the sheets. She fisted the sheets as her muscles began to tighten and her breath become even unsteadier. Her eyes rolled back as her muscles rippled around her and she cried out in pleasure. Sirius soon followed her over the edge of ecstasy.

They lay next to each in silence while they caught their breath. Riley rolled onto her stomach, resting her head on Sirius's chest. He lightly ran his fingers over bare back.

"I love you Riley." Sirius said, "I don't tell you enough, how much I love you."

Riley kissed his chest, "I love you too."

"Do you think we'll ever get married?"

"You want to get married?" Riley asked, propping herself up.

"Yeah." Sirius said.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Because we're a family." Sirius said, "We've living together for five months now. Don't think we're ready to take the last step."

"These last five months have been great, so why do we have complicate any of it?"

"It's not going to complicate any of it. Look at James and Lily. They got married and loved it and now they're expecting their own baby." Sirius said.

Riley sat up and fished for any shirt she could find on Sirius's floor, "Yeah, they got married _first _and then had the baby."

"That's not the point."

"It is the point. They are suited for marriage." Riley said, she started to climb out of the bed but Sirius stopped her.

"But how do we know we're not?" Sirius said.

Riley looked at him in disbelief, "Because we had a baby at seventeen!" She took a deep breath, "Sirius, you and I are the kind of people that live life by the day without any inhibitions or plans."

"But we compliment each other in that way and that's how James and Lily compliment each other in their own way." Sirius said.

"I just don't think I'm ready." Riley admitted, "So much has happened already. I've lost all my youth already, I don't know if I can deal with another change right now."

"I understand." Sirius said, making her lie her back down, "I love you. I've never said that to anyone." He said, staring down into her eyes, "And I will never say it to anyone else." He kissed her forehead, "I will wait for an eternity for you to be ready." He kissed each of her eyes, "Sleep here tonight." He kissed her lips. She nodded mutely and he curled up next to her.

----

Riley gently sponged Audrina in the sink.

"Is that yummy?' Riley asked her while she sucked on one of her plastic toys, "Are your teeth coming in?" Audrina smiled and splashed, "I guess that means it's time to get you out." She wrapped her in a towel and sat down on the couch.

"You look so much like your father." Riley said to herself as she put a diaper on Audrina. She stared into Audrina's grey eyes with a sad smile, "He loves us. Do you know that?" Riley asked her, helping her stand on her knee and giving her Eskimo kisses, "And mommy has been so stupid." She kissed her nose.

Riley woke up early the next morning and quietly snuck into Sirius's room, gently climbing on his bed and kissing him. His eyes slowly fluttered open with a lopsided grin on his face.

"What time is it?" He asked trying to roll over to see the clock on his bedside table but Riley held his face in her hands and kissed him again.

"Will you marry me?" She asked him, looking into his sleepy grey eyes.

* * *

**A/n: Leave me a review and make my day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I don't own any of it.**

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 10: Bridzilla-ness**

* * *

Sirius stared at her wide-eyed; Riley began playing with her lip ring while she looked down at him nervously.

"What?" He asked.

"Will you marry me?" Riley lost her confidence as she finished the sentence.

"I thought you said that you didn't want to marry you."

"I never said that I didn't want to marry you." Riley said sitting crossed legged next to him and he sat up, "I just wasn't sure if I was ready to marry."

"But now you are?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Why you asking so many questions?" Riley asked.

"Because I don't understand how you could change so quickly." Sirius said.

Riley shrugged, "I look at Audrina and all I see is you and she reminds me of everything you make me feel and I want to be with you forever. I miss you so much during those hours when you're gone at work. I love you so much."

"So you want to marry me?"

"Yes."

"And I want to marry you." Sirius kissed the back of her hand then pulled her to him so he could kiss her.

----

Sirius came home early and took Audrina to James and Lily's, telling Riley to put on the dress that he had bought her.

Riley lifted the teal jersey material dress, laying it on the bed to admire it. She was eager to put it on as she looked at it sprawled on her bed but she was just as eager for Sirius to take it off her.

Just as Riley was finishing doing the straps to her shoes, Sirius apparated back home.

"Well?" She asked him, modeling her dress from the bedroom doorway.

"Beautiful, just like I knew you would look." He said before giving her a quick kiss. She gave him a pouty look when he pulled away.

"We don't have time, we have reservations." He explained to her.

"Where?" She asked as she laced her fingers in his.

"A very nice restaurant."

They sat at a table for two in a dimly lit muggle restaurant.

"You know, I'm glad that we did this." Riley said, sipping her drink.

"Did what?" Sirius asked, tilting her head.

"No big engagement." Riley said, "Thank you." She told the waiter as he put her plate in front of her.

Sirius got to his feet as the waiter left.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as she stopped in front of her. Sirius got down on one knee and Riley's jaw slowly dropped.

"I know we are sort of engaged already but I only get to do this once and I want to do this right." He told her, taking out a ring box from his pocket, "Jackline Riley Potter will you marry me?"

Riley stared down at him, still not believing he was doing this, "Of course, I will marry you." He slid the diamond engagement ring on her finger before kissing her. She admired her ring while he took his seat again.

"Do you like it?" Sirius asked drawing her out of her daze.

"It's huge." She said holding her hand out to look at it.

"The best that galleons could buy." She gave him a loving smile and to his hand.

"You know I think when I first met you, I told you that if you ever called me Jackline you wouldn't be able to prove you're a man." She said, squeezing his hand tighter with each word.

Sirius laughed, "Why would you punish yourself too?"

After dinner Sirius wrapped his arm around Riley's shoulder when they stepped into the cool night air.

"So, James said Audrina is welcomed to stay with them all night." Sirius said, gently massaging her shoulder. Riley took his hand from her shoulder, kissing the back of his hand.

Riley's dark hair was sprawled across Sirius's bare chest while she drew imaginary designs on his stomach and he absentmindedly stroked her hair.

"You're gorgeous." Sirius said wrapping his arm around her tighter before dragging a finger up her bare back, causing her to shiver.

"I can't wait to marry you." Riley said against Sirius's chest, "I never thought I'd get married with all the trash I dated." She kissed his chest. Sirius took her hand in his playing with the engagement ring on her finger.

----

"And we've decided the end of July for the date." Sirius finished their engagement announcement to all their friends around the dinner table.

"That's great." James said, shaking Sirius's hand and kissing Riley on the cheek.

Lily got to her feet with help from James, "July that's soon, do you think you will be ready?"

Riley laughed, "I'm sure July isn't soon enough for you." Rile said pressing her hand to Lily's large stomach.

"Well the doctor thinks he'll be born the first week of August."

"Anyways, we plan just to have you guys at the ceremony." Riley explained while they relocated to the couch, "Very small."

"That sounds wonderful." Remus said, "Have you decided where yet?"

Riley shook her head, "Not yet. We just barely decided on the date before you guys came over."

----

"Riley." Riley groaned and rolled to her other side, "Riley wake up." Sirius said, pulling her up.

"What?" She asked groggily, sitting up against the headboard while Sirius sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"It's over."

"Huh?" She asked slightly annoyed with him.

"It ended tonight." Sirius said, "Dumbledore did it; Voldemort is gone."

"Really?" Sirius nodded, "I can't believe it."

"Sirius." Remus's voice called from the living room.

"In here." Sirius called.

"Is it true?" Remus asked as he stepped in the room, "People are saying…"

"Yeah it's true. Dumbledore did it."

Remus stumbled backwards from the shock, "It's finally over." He ran his hand though his hair, "Sorry to interrupt."

"I can't believe it." He muttered before he apparated out.

"So many people are celebrating." Sirius said, falling onto his back with his head hanging off the edge of the bed.

"As we should." Riley said, leaning over him to kiss him. Sirius's hands snaked into her hair keeping Riley's lips against his longer.

Riley pulled Sirius's shirt over his head and pulled the shirt she had on over her head before crawling over him, kissing him as she went. Sirius kissed Riley's body as she kissed his bare chest and stomach. Sirius carefully rolled Riley off him onto her back. Sirius moved around her so they were both in the same direction.

"I love you." Sirius told her before he kissed her again; he could feel the cold metal of her engagement ring against his skin.

Quickly they were both naked and moving in sync as they made love to each other.

---

"I can't do this." Riley said turning around just after she stepped into the Bridal Parlor. James turned her around.

"You're going to be fine." James said, while he and Remus lead her into the parlor.

"I can feel the bridzilla-ness suffocating me." Riley said dramatically ripping her arms free from James and Remus and clutching her throat.

"Cut it out." James said, hitting Riley atop her head before pulling up a chair for Lily and Audrina, "Go try stuff on." He said, slightly shoving her in the direction of all the dresses before he and Remus plopped on the floor next to Lily's chair.

James was picking at the carpet fibers, Lily was playing with Audrina and Remus was starting to doze off when Riley finally walked out of the dressing room.

"Finally." James breathed.

She had on a strapless silk dress with a tight bodice with champagne colored beadwork.

"That's the dress." Lily told her, standing next to her in the mirror with Audrina in her arms.

"It is." Riley said, hypnotized by her reflection.

* * *

**A/n: I think I will finish this story before I put up the last two chapters for Blossoming (I have to rewrite the last chapter of that anyways) and this story only has one more chapter (I believe). Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**A/n: This chapter came together much quicker then I thought it would.**

**I want to thank my loyal reviewers; a big thanks to:**

**Sweettarts****: for you lovely reviews**

**CelticPuzzleStrangerRanger****: For you love of my fluffiness **

**MadAnge****: For your commitment to review, even in the early morning hours, and your very entertaining reviews**

**Crazylily****: For keeping me on toes when I forget details**

**You guys made my day with each review, so I hope this chapter makes your day!**

**Chapter 11: Their First As Husband and Wife**

* * *

Riley joined Sirius on the couch after she put Audrina to bed. She curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Rain pattered against the window.

"Well the big day is tomorrow." He said, "Do you still want to do it?"

"Why would you ask such a question?" She said sitting up and frowning at him.

"I just want to make sure." He said but she continued to frown at him, "Sorry." He said timidly. Riley rolled her eyes at him.

She put her head back on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her again, "Of course I still want to do this."

"Good." He said, "I love you." He kissed the top of her head.

"So do you think our families thought they would become one?"

Sirius laughed, "I don't think they did."

-----

* * *

By the time Sirius woke up the next morning, Riley was gone; he hadn't woken up alone in a long time but knowing that in few hours they would be married eased the pain of loneness.

Riley walked through the Potter manor, making sure everything is in place. The staircase banner is decorated with dark purple Tiger Lilies and white ribbon, a white rug ran down the stairs into the living room outlining the aisle and the normal living room furniture was replaced with four folding chairs covered in a dark violet chair cover and large flower arrangements were the backdrop to the altar.

"Sirius just arrived." James called from the top of the staircase.

"Thanks. Keep him upstairs until I'm in my room." She told him before adjusting the white ribbon that tied around the chairs. She looked over her shoulder to make sure James was gone before she collapsed on one of the chairs; her breathing was accelerated and she held her hand to her forehead, closing her eyes. She waited until she no longer felt dizzy and the nausea passed before she got to her feet and hurried upstairs.

She dressed Audrina in a dark violet dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist and a white bow in her hair before she started to get dress.

"Do you need any help?" Lily asked, poking her head in the room just as Riley was pulling on her wedding dress.

"Could you zip me up?" She asked, pulling her hair to the side.

Lily's long auburn hair was pulled half up similar to Riley's and she had on a black stain dress that did nothing to mask her very pregnant stomach. Riley grabbed Lily's arm after she zipped her up, shutting her eyes and taking three deep breaths.

"Are you all right?" Lily asked leading her to a chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

"Do you want some water or something to eat?"

"No, I just want to get married." Riley said, forcing herself to her feet despite her nausea.

Lily gave her an unconvinced smile, "I'll tell everyone you're ready. Come on Audrina, let's give mommy a few minutes of alone time." She said scooping her up.

"You shouldn't be carrying her in your condition."

"Don't worry about me, just take of yourself." She said before closing the door.

Riley crossed the room to retrieve her small bouquet on her bed, she clutched the bedpost when she reached for her bouquet and was struck with another wave of nausea and dizziness.

Someone knocked on her door before it clicked open, "Lily says you're…are you okay?" James asked seeing her clutching her bedpost for support.

Riley took a deep breath before whipping around with a forced smile on her face and grabbing her bouquet, "Just getting my bouquet." She told.

"Sirius is about die from anxiety, why don't we put him out of his misery?" James said holding out his arm for her.

Riley wrapped her arm around his, "You look so beautiful. Mum and Dad would be so proud." James said, kissing her forehead before they stepped out of the room; she gave him a teary eyed smile.

Riley's eyes locked with Sirius's the second she stepped out of her room and never left his the whole walk down the aisle. Silent tears were falling down his cheek when they stood face to face at the altar.

----

Sirius took his clothes out of his closet and apparated to his old room in the Potter manor. James was just finishing adjusting his dark violet tie and Remus was tucking in his white dress shirt.

"'Bout time." Remus told him.

"You better not keep my sister waiting." James told him, gently squeezing his shoulder.

Sirius had no problem getting dressed but once he stood in front of his mirror trying to tie his tie, his nerves kicked in; it finally hit him he was getting married. His hand trembled as he tried to tie his tie but he couldn't do it. Sirius growled in frustration.

"You alright?" James asked stepping into the room.

"I can't do this." Sirius said in desperation and frustration.

"Calm down." James said motioning him over to fix his tie, "You need to breathe." James told him after he finished tying Sirius's tie.

"I don't know if I can do this." Sirius said running his hands through his hair.

"You're going to be fine; you're just nervous, trust me I know what you're going through but it's all worth it." James told him, putting his arm around his shoulders and leading him to the door, "Go on down stairs, Lily says Riley is ready." Sirius nodded his head slowly.

Sirius stood at the altar, his palms sweaty and not daring to look at Remus, Lily or even Audrina sitting before him. He heard Riley's door close and he looked up to the top of the staircase, his eyes immediately locking with hers. He felt a goofy smile creep on his face as he watched her descend the stairs and warm silent tears fall down his cheek. He gave James a quick hug before he took Riley's hands, immediately blushing when she smirked at him for having sweaty palms.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the matrimony between the two that stand before you." The Justice of the Peace began, "Is there anyone who believes that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold you peace?"

"Oh no." Lily squeaked from her seat. Riley and Sirius stared at her shocked.

"Miss, do you have a reason for why these two should not be wed?"

Lily waved her hand at him, "No, those two need to get married already. It's my water, it just broke."

James jumped to his feet in a panic, "What?"

"James, calm down; you have to take her to St. Mungo's. Remus go with them." Riley said, dropping Sirius's hands and gathering her dress so she could walk better, "We'll get Lily's stuff from your place."

"But what about…" Sirius said, motioning to the room around them.

"It'll have to wait." Riley told him sadly, "Will you get Audrina?" She told him before they apparated out.

----

"James is with her." Remus told Sirius and Riley when they arrived at the hospital, "The contractions just started to come sooner and stronger."

"Is she all right?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded, taking Audrina from Sirius.

"What about Ja…" Riley couldn't even get the words out before her eyes fluttered shut and she gracefully fell to the floor.

"Riley!" Sirius called, failing to reach her before she hit the floor, "Get a nurse." Sirius growled at Remus

----

A healer was bustling around Riley when she awoke lying in a hospital bed, her head slightly aching.

"Oh good you're awake." The healer said, "You took quite a fall, um…Mrs.…"

"Miss." Riley said, "Still Miss."

"Oh, how are you feeling, Miss Potter?" She asked examining Riley's head then her stomach, "Any pains? Nausea? Dizziness?"

"Well my head hurts a little." Riley admitted and sitting up after the doctor's quick examination.

"That's expected, the pain should go away soon." The healer said, making a quick note on Riley's chart, "Were you feeling dizzy or nauseous before you collapsed?"

"Well, I did feel a little dizzy and sick earlier."

"Have you eaten or drank anything today?" The healer asked.

"Not today, had to fit in the dress you know." Riley laughed but the Healer didn't laugh with her.

"From now on you should make sure you don't skip any meals, not just for your sake." The healer said.

"Huh?"

"Well, we ran some tests and it seems you are pregnant."

"Again?!"

"Yes." The Healer smiled, "You're free to go when you want."

Riley couldn't believe she was pregnant with her second child; engrossed in the thought of having a second child with Sirius she almost missed the delivery ward waiting room.

"Hey, how are you?" Sirius asked tenderly, ushering her to a chair.

"Yeah, I feel fine." Riley said, "How's James and Lily?"

"She's still in labor." Sirius said sitting down next to him, "You're fine though? Did the Healer say what was wrong?"

Riley glanced at Remus before back at Sirius, "Uh…can I speak with you in the corridor?" Sirius nodded concern etched on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked taking her hands in his.

"Well, the Healer said that the reason I felt sick and nauseous was because, well, I'm pregnant." She said, shutting her eyes, waiting for his reaction.

"Really?" Sirius asked excited; she nodded, "I can't believe this." He pulled her into a hug before kissing her, "I love you so much. You've given an unexplainable amount of happiness." He kissed her again.

"You're okay with this?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Uh…guys, we can go see them now." Remus said, sticking his head into the hall.

Sirius and Riley followed Remus into Lily's room. James sat next to her on the bed while Lily held the blissfully sleeping baby boy in her arms. Both James and Lily looked so tired but they couldn't mask their happiness.

"Oh, he's so adorable." Riley said.

"He's got a lot of hair."

"Just like his dad." James said, puffing out his chest proudly.

"I'll go get us some coffees, you look like you could use it." Riley told James, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll go with you." Sirius said, following her out losing his tie as he went, "You know James had to tie this for me." Sirius said, letting his tie hang loosely around his neck, "I was too nervous to do anything."

"It's too bad we couldn't go through with it today." Riley said, as they rounded a corner; Sirius grabbed her wrist pulling her to him.

"I'm sorry." He said before kissing her deeply, "But who says we still can't." He said nodding towards the vending machines at the end of the hall.

Riley looked down the corridor at the man at the coffee vending machine, dressed in black with a white collar around his neck; Riley looked back up at Sirius with an eyebrow cocked, "A pastor?" Sirius nodded with a shrug and headed passed her towards the vending machines.

"Excuse me father." Sirius asked before dispensing the money needed for the vending machine.

"Thank." The Father said, "What is it I can do for you?"

"Well, you see we…" Sirius took Riley's hand, bringing her to stand next to him, "Were just about to get married when our dear friend and her sister-in-law went into labor."

"And you would like me to finish the ceremony?" He asked.

"We would really like it."

"Lead the way." The Father said.

"What's going on?" James asked when Riley and Sirius returned with the pastor.

"He's going to marry us." Riley said standing at the foot of Lily's bed.

Sirius took Riley's hands and waited for the Pastor to begin, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…" He started.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Sirius said, looking into Riley's eyes as he slid the ring on her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Riley repeated after the Pastor, sliding the ring onto Sirius's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The Pastor said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Their lips met for their first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you all enjoyed the ending. Thanks again to everyone who read my story, even those that didn't review. Please review (for the last time).**


End file.
